


Bloodlines

by HoneyBee95



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Family, Finn Skywalker, Finn is a Skywalker, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Rey, Gen, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Backstory, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Organa-Solo, Other, Platonic Relationships, Rey is a Kenobi, finn and luke are related, luke is finn's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flames licked the temple hungrily. The fire and the smoke rising higher and higher as the wind breathed life into the blazing inferno. Charred bodies, of man and woman alike, lay strewn across the ground, their lives cut short by the young man with the blazing blue lightsaber.</p><p>Ben Organa-Solo.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Kylo Ren and Finn are cousins, Finn is a Skywalker and how the impact of the Sith shattered their relationship with everyone around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Mark Hamil's commentary on twitter and fan theories of Finn being a secret Skywalker.  
> I can't think of a better title, so if you guys come up with one, let me know ;)

Flames licked the temple hungrily. The fire and the smoke rising higher and higher as the wind breathed life into the blazing inferno. Charred bodies, of man and woman alike, lay strewn across the ground, their lives cut short by the young man with the blazing blue lightsaber.

 

Ben Organa-Solo.

 

He stared, unflinchingly at the destruction he had caused, unmoved by the presence and smell of death all around him. Luke would return soon. And when he would arrive, Ben would have been long gone, and his legacy, in ruins.

 

Shattered, by his nephew.

 

Dropping the lightsaber, the youth turned and walked on. The weapon falling next to one of the many dead bodies. Where he was going, he would not need it.

 

This was the will of Supreme Leader Snoke. And his teachings and power in the force had only fuelled Ben to carry out his act of purging The Light Side, proving his loyalty to The Dark.

 

White fluffy freckles began to fall from the sky, and a harsh icy wind blew past Ben. The youth shivered at the slight sting of cold, but did not allow it to faze him. But the brown protective sack he was holding squirmed in his arms, crying out in protest at the sudden chill.

 

He opened the sack, to see dark eyes, that were once closed, open wide, looking up miserably at him.

 

‘It’s alright Jonh’ he cooed with fondness, stroking the boy lovingly. The toddler snuggled into the material, burrowing further in his arms, in an attempt to garner as much warmth as he could.  For the first time that eventful night, Ben allowed himself to chuckle at the at the child’s antics, a fleeting memory of happiness entering his heart.

 

Jonh YeGa-Skywalker. Son of Luke Skywalker and Tabith YeGa. His _cousin_.

 

On the surface, most people were slightly bewildered by how different Jonh and his mother looked to the Organa-Solo-Skywalker family. The two of them being deliciously dark skinned with handsome features. His own father’s pale complexion having little to no effect on the boy’s appearance. But all who had met Tabith were struck by her wisdom, grace and demeanour before noticing anything else about her. She was a glad addition to the ever-expanding family, and she grounded them with her calm, reassuring nature.

 

And Yet he had killed her. She was the first to go.

 

Tabith was not Force Sensitive like her husband, Luke, but at times it seemed as though she was. She had a way of just _feeling_ things, noticing the slightest changes and the smallest cracks in a person before even they were aware of it. His mother used to call it HSP - whatever that was -  and said that very few people even had that inside themselves.

 

\--- _Past_ \---

_‘Ben? What’s the matter?’_

_‘Nobody likes me, auntie’_

_‘Really? Why is that?’_

_‘I don’t know, I’m not special like Uncle Luke or Grandpa.’_

_‘And who says you’re not special?_

_‘Some people. Everyone.’_

_‘Really? And do you believe them?’_

_‘I…don’t know.’_

_‘My child, what makes one person special, does not define or hinder another in any way. You are you for a reason, everyone is born with uniqueness within themselves. It is up to us to decide when and whether we want to reveal it to the world. You are fortunate enough to be born into a family of greats and your mere existence, is a miracle on its own. One is not special because they match someone else, one is special because they are themselves.  And I hope someday, you will understand that.’_

 

\---Present---

‘But it wasn’t enough to save her’ he thought darkly, rocking the toddler gently in his arms. Of everyone in his family – Chewbacca included –, Tabith had been the only one who had attempted to comfort him with the sudden changes that came after entering the Jedi temple. His mother and father’s constant abandonment of him whenever duty or Job called. The Padawans who bullied him for being nothing like Luke or his “lack of ability” in the force, in comparison to his grandfather. The pressures of having to live up to a great legacy that had been laid before him by his family.

 

All of it had been too much.

 

\--- _Past_ \---

 

‘What is it that you want more than anything, boy?’

‘Recognition.’

‘Then with that in mind, I can make it a reality’

 

\--- _Present_ \---

And yet Snoke did not demand. He _listened_ to the youth. Gave him _meaning_ to everything, and finally, he was able to see the people he called “ _family”_ for what they really were. Rebels. People who were bent on _destroying_ order in a stable universe.

 

‘But Tabith didn’t demand’ a tiny voice said in the back of his mind. And neither did Jonh.

 

Ben paused and looked back. The smoke was billowing in the far distance, a dark fog behind him, and a clear growing sunrise ahead, shaded in swirls of pink and gold.

 

\--- _Past_ \---

_When Jonh had been born, Ben had been unsure of how to feel about him._

_On the one hand, he would finally have a friend. Someone to play and train with. On the other hand, the boy displayed little to no examples of being sensitive in The Force. Something that would bother Ben for many years to come._

_That, and he didn’t like how much attention Tabith gave the babe to him._

_Ben never really realised how much he cherished her until after she gave birth to Luke’s son. She was always making tea for the two of them, reading aloud poetry she enjoyed and listening intently – albeit already knowing – to the newest Jedi tricks Ben had learnt from his uncle, a feat he was consistently proud of._

_And now, after the event of Jonh’s birth, he found that his aunt could not spend as much time with him as he was used to. And he was envious of that._

_He began to treat Jonh harshly, ignoring and making things difficult for him whenever she was not there. And he enjoyed it. The feeling of superiority over a child who could barely fight back let alone speak._

_The boys lack of force sensitivity was an easy “flaw” to pick on him for, and it was truly amazing calling the child “dull” and “stupid” for not being able to do what he could do._

_The others picked up on it._

_Very soon, many of the other Padawans joined in the ridicule and humiliation of the child._

_And Ben realised, suddenly, that this was exactly what had been happening with him._

_The oppressed had become the oppressor._

 

\--- _Present_ \---

‘– En’ the toddler gurgled, rousing the boy from his reminiscing. Ben looked down at him, lifting his hand so the toddler could hold his long thin finger. This was the spot. He would be meeting with others who were affiliated with The Supreme Leader, and after that, he would be gone.

 

His life, his name his home. All that made him Ben Organa-Solo would disappear. And from the ashes, he would arise anew.

 

\--- _Past_ \---

_‘Ben, what have you done?’_

_‘I’m tired aunt Tabith. Of this. Nothing here is right. Nothing here is **pure**. We are both on the wrong side.’_

_‘What are you talking about?’_

_‘Your husband’s legacy. You know it’s only a matter of time before it all falls apart. But if you come with me, I can promise you and Jonh protection! Of everything and everyone here, you and Jonh are the only one's worth anything!’_

_‘Ben, put down the lightsaber – ‘_

_‘I won’t. Not until you give me an answer’_

_‘Ben – ‘_

_‘ANSWER ME!’_

_‘No. I won’t come with you’_

_‘So be it.’_

 

\---Present---

A ship approached the mountain ledge, gathering speed the closer it got to Ben’s location. Jonh, upright in his arms squealed and giggled at the sight of it, pointing with great enthusiasm.

‘Ship!’ he cried reaching out for it. Ben smiled grimly at the Tot, knowing full well what was to come as soon as the ship made its descent.

 

\--- _Past_ \---

_Jonh had been always been a fan of ships ever since he had ridden the Millennium Falcon. Often times, it was Tabith, Jonh and Ben who were always being left behind when the Organa-Solo-Skywalker trio were out doing what they did best._

_Ben would often use the force the entertain the toddler as a way to help his aunt. And to make up for his previous harsh treatment. In that time, a certain fondness had developed between them, and Ben began to love the Boy dearly._

_More so, he thought, than his own aunt._

_Jonh did not judge. He was kind and empathetic. Filled with a tenderness that was surprising for such a small lad._

_And he loved him. He loved, and loved, and loved the boy._

 

\--- _Present_ \---

‘Ben, I presume?’ the redhead gave the youth a once-over, as if he were trying to find some form of flaw etched into his skin. He was a stern fellow. With a certain air to him.

 

The redhead and his companion – a fairly tall blond female, with piercing blue eyes and features that suggested strict reservation and regulation in she did – where both of his age, young, but in their growing teenage years.

 

‘And what is that, you have with you, Ben?’ The girl asked. Ben looked down at Jonh, and quickly back up at his soon-to-be peers. ‘He is no-one’ he lied, hoping he looked convincing. ‘I found the child in the snow on my way here, and thought he would be a good addition. He survived the snow, so he can survive your rigorous training regime.’

 

The blond merely raised an eyebrow as the redhead spoke. ‘And did it not cross your mind, that perhaps this child might have escaped from the Jedi Temple?’ folding his arms with clear annoyance.

 

‘Believe me, Cadet, if he were from the temple, I would have known. But even I know that a boy that can survive alone in the forest is not wasted potential.’  The redhead glared at him, but said nothing. Turning, he made his way onto the ship. His black robes billowing as the icy wind sliced through the air.

 

The girl remained, staring long and hard at Ben and Jonh before she spoke.

 

‘His name is Hux. Armitage Hux. And under Snoke’s commands, he will be your brother as I will be your sister.’

 

‘And what is your name then?’

 

‘Just call me Phasma.’

 

\--- _20 Years Later_ \---

Ben - Kylo Ren - stood out amidst the sea of white. Unbeknownst to many, he kept a trained eye watched and poised on Stormtrooper FN-2187. He was a fantastic soldier, with a bright future ahead of him. And even still, he was hated.

 

Just like before, amongst his own peers his cousin was hated not for the content of his character, but because he was _different_ in some way.

 

Marked with the blood of one of his fallen comrades, he watched as the boy reluctantly held his weapon and – did not fire.

 

It was in that moment, that Kylo felt it. The thing that was not there. The Force. Strong and Fierce and Blinding in its monstrous beauty.

 

As the other Stormtroopers walked on, Kylo stared at FN-2187, and he, Jonh, stared back.

 

\--- _Later_ \---

 

Rage spilled over in Kilo’s heart. How could he? How could Jonh do this? Runaway with the enemy. Running away from the very thing he had spared his life from. The Rebels.  This act defiance was a slap in the face from the amount of scrutiny he had received from bringing the boy into The Order.

 

He ran to the light. Instead of following Ben into the dark.

 

In another life, his mother would have been proud of him. But this was then.

But this is now.

 

\---Days Later---

Burning flesh filled The Sith’s nostrils as his stomach churned at the scent of charred blood and bone he had sliced through with his lightsaber.

 

Memories of the smiling toddler filled Kylo’s mind as he stood over the motionless body of Jonh.

 

‘Traitor’ he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks ‘Traitor!’

 

He had used the same lightsaber that had struck down Tabith against him, and somehow this scene filled him with a twisted sense of irony. Unlike his mother, Jonh this time, would be fine. The strike would put him in a coma for a few days’ maximum, but he would wake up to the brotherhood of the Sith, with his cousin, whom he had long forgotten, at his side.

 

‘And things would be like how they once were’ Kylo thought. He raised his own lightsaber, as The Scavenger challenged him.

 

He did not want to hurt her either, for she too, was special, and reminded him so much of a woman he had known once called Tabith.

 

Somehow he would find a way to win them over. And they would be together.

 

Happy, and together.

**Author's Note:**

> This... was tiring @_@ 
> 
> HSP Means Highly Sensitive Person 
> 
> Please Comment! 
> 
> :3


End file.
